1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fishing lures, and, more particularly, to double wire spinning bait.
2. Background Description
Sport fishing, and especially bass fishing, in recent times has experienced a large degree of popularity. Competitive sporting events such as fishing tournaments with large monetary and other prizes awarded have grown from minor events to large events with an ever-increasing number of participants and prizes. Generally, prizes are awarded on the basis of the weight and number of fish caught in a given time. Consequently, a fishing lure that can expedite the quantity of the catch is of great significance to the angler.
Fishing lures of various designs and constructions are available on the market, including those known as spinner bait. Spinner bait is generally know n as a fishing lure that combines a weighted body having a hook and a spinner support wire attached thereto, one or more spinner blades connected to the wire, and a means in the wire, such as an eyelet, for attaching a fishing line. As the lure is pulled through the water by the fishing line the spinner blades rotate randomly so as to be attractive to fish. Additional fish-attracting members such as a plastic worm or the like, or a plastic or rubber skirt, are further utilized to conceal the hook and to provide additional fish-attracting vibrations to the lure. However, the main attraction of fish to a spinner bait lure is due to the vibration and flashing of the spinner blades themselves.
Conventional spinner bait lures were originally constructed as an attempt to provide increased vibration and flutter to the blades. For example, the wire extending from the lure""s weighted bodyxe2x80x94that functions to carry the spinner bladesxe2x80x94usually has a first diameter wire extending from the weighted body to the fishing line attachment location, and a second, but smaller, diameter wire extending from the line attachment location to the spinner blade. This provides increased vibration to the lure. Examples of such conventional spinner bait lures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,914 to Johnson, et al. (issued Jul. 31, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,538 to Roemer (issued Mar. 28, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,901 (issued Feb. 1, 2001); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,784 to McWilliams (issued Apr. 13, 1993). However, such designs suffer from numerous drawbacks including an inability of the lure to retain its original form due to the flexibility of the wire.
Such conventional techniques have resulted in numerous attempts to improve the vibration and flutter characteristics of spinner bait lures so as to attract a fish. Prior art systems for spinner baits generally utilize a V-shaped rigid wire form having one end attached to a weighted body that carries a hook, and the other end attached to the spinner blades that rotate about the fishing line. Attempts have also been made to provide an artificial spinner bait fishing lure having a flexible cable for carrying the spinners, the flexible cable and one end of a substantially V-shaped rigid wire form being supported by a hook carrying means, and another end of the wire form being mounted about the flexible cable and slidable relatively thereto.
Conventional spinner bait fishing lures have a hook carrying, weighted body member to which the end of a first leg of a substantially V-shaped rigid wire form and one end of a flexible cable are connected, the cable passing through an eyelet or the like at the end of a second leg of the wire form and carrying spinner blade means at its end remote from the body member, the wire form having an eye at the junction of the legs for connection to a fishing line. When a force is applied by the fishing line to the bait, the flexible cable bends and the second leg slides along the cable.
Despite the various types of spinner baits available on the market today, there remain several problems that have not been heretofore addressed. Spinner baits currently available on the market today are single wire spinner baits, that is, only a single wire is used to connect the hook to the spinning blades. The single wire design poses many difficulties to a fisherman. After catching a fish or making contact with an underwater obstacle, a single wire spinner bait will consistently lose its form. In other words, because of the inherent flexibility of the single wire constructions, the single wire arm that holds the spinning blades will no longer lie in the same plane with the head/hook side of the lure. As a result the single wire spinning bait will experience a loss of vibration and an irregular motion underwater. This will deter fish from striking because the motion of the bait is inconsistent, thus defeating its intended purpose. To attempt to remedy this problem the fisherman must attempt to manually bend the single wire holding the spinning blades back into its original form by hand or by use of a tool. Other single wire spinner baits on the market try to overcome this problem by using high-strength materials such as titanium. Nevertheless, over time such designs still require manual adjustment of the wire to maintain its intended form.
Another shortfall of the single wire design is the tendency of the fishing line to lose its initial position with respect to the lure. As a single wire spinner bait is cast repeatedly, the fishing line can easily slide down the single wire arm that holds the spinning blades. If this occurs, the fishing line can become entangled in the spinning blades, potentially fraying or severing the line and resulting in the loss of the lure. Single wire spinning baits also have no precautions to prevent the spinning blades themselves from traveling into the line/lure connection point. Once this occurs, damage to the blades or the line can also result in the loss of the lure.
Therefore, there is an existing need for a double wire spinner bait. Moreover, there is an existing need for a double wire spinner bait configured such that the lure includes a bend that can provide a spring effect that allows more vibrations to transmit into the fishing lure thus providing a unique feel of the spinning blades while being retrieved.
There is also an existing need for a double wire spinner bait that is composed of a corrosion resistant material that is not readily susceptible to vibrational fatigue.
The present invention seeks to cover an area of fishing lures that has not been addressed. A solution to the problems outlined above is proposed using a double wired spinning bait that will maintain its original form and remain functional after repeated use, and will produce greater vibration thus increasing the odds for catching more fish. In the absence of this fishing lure, line damage and loss of the lure could easily occur.
An object, in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, is to provide a spinning bait that will maintain its original form and remain functional after repeated use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning bait capable of producing strong vibrations thereby increasing the odds of catching more fish.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a spinner bait configured such that the lure includes a bend that can provide a spring effect to allow more vibrations to transmit into the fishing lure, thus providing a unique feel of the spinning blades while being retrieved.
In the furtherance of this and other objectives, a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a lure with an xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d bend that acts as a spring between the weighted side and the spinner blade side of the lure. This spring effect allows more vibrations to transmit into the fishing lure thus providing a unique feel of the spinning blades while being retrieved. Accordingly, the fishing lure of the invention provides a unique vibrational feel that is beneficial to a person using the lure.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a double wire spinner bait that is composed of a corrosion resistant material that is not readily susceptible to vibrational fatigue. In the furtherance of this and other objectives, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is comprised of stainless steel.
It is yet another objective of a preferred embodiment, in accordance with the present invention, to provide a lure where the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d bend includes an eye portion, a hook leg, a spinner leg, and a connecting leg. The hook leg is a wire extending between the eye portion and the bulbous hook portion. The spinner leg is the wire extending between the eye and the spinners. Further, the connecting leg connects the ends of the hook leg and the spinner leg, respectively.